A plurality of devices may be coupled together. In order to individually access each of the plurality of devices, each device should have a unique identifier, i.e., address. It may be desirable for each device to be manufactured identically to each other device, providing savings in both manufacturing cost and the time to manufacture the devices. In operation, however, it may be desirable to individually address each device, e.g., in order to access a particular device. It may also be desirable to assemble the plurality of devices into a system without consideration of a relative position of each device in the system. Providing unique addresses at manufacturing can be done but adds time and cost to the manufacturing process. It may therefore be desirable to identify and assign unique addresses to the devices after they have been assembled into the system.